1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to circuit protection devices comprising PTC conductive polymer elements.
2. Introduction to the Invention
Conductive polymer compositions exhibiting PTC behavior, and electrical devices comprising them, are well known. Reference may be made, for example, to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,952,761; 2,978,665; 3,243,753; 3,351,882; 3,571,777; 3,757,086; 3,793,716; 3,823,217; 3,858,144; 3,861,029; 3,950,604; 4,017,715; 4,072,848; 4,085,286; 4,117,312; 4,177,376; 4,177,446; 4,188,276; 4,237,441; 4,242,573; 4,246,468; 4,250,400; 4,252,692, 4,255,698, 4,271,350, 4,272,471, 4,304,987, 4,309,596, 4,309,597, 4,314,230, 4,314,231, 4,315,237, 4,317,027, 4,318,881, 4,327,351, 4,330,704, 4,334,351, 4,352,083, 4,388,607, 4,398,084, 4,413,301, 4,425,397, 4,426,339, 4,426,633, 4,427,877, 4,435,639, 4,429,216, 4,442,139, 4,459,473, 4,473,450, 4,502,929, 4,514,620, 4,534,889, 4,542,365, 4,545,926, 4,548,662, 4,549,161, 4,562,313, 4,571,481, 4,574,188 and 4,582,983. This disclosure of each of the patents referred to above is incorporated herein by reference.
Particularly useful devices comrising PTC conductive polymers are circuit protection devices. Such devices have a relatively low resistance under the normal operating conditions of the circuit, but are "tripped", i.e., converted into high resistance state, when a fault condition, e.g., excessive current or temperature, occurs. When the device is tripped by excessive current, the current passing through the PTC element causes it to self-heat to an elevated temperature at which it is in a high resistance state. The increase in resistance is accompanied by an expansion of the PTC element along an expansion axis. Such devices, and PTC conductive polymer compositions for use in them, are described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,237,411, 4,238,812; 4,255,698; 4,315,237; 4,317,027; 4,329,726; 4,352,083; 4,413,301; 4,450,496; 4,475,138; 4,481,498; and 4,562,313; and in copending commonly assigned patent applications Ser. Nos. 141,989, 628,945, 711,907, 711,909, 711,910 and 711,790. The disclosure of each of these patents and pending applications is incorporated herein by reference.